<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisses by Thedarkrose17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841398">Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17'>Thedarkrose17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressing his lips to his boyfriend's soft pale skin always drew giggles out of him. </p><p>Noct has a few hours to spare so he decides to make his boyfriend laugh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did this quick last night after being shown something extremely toxic, unpleasant and ooc of the boys. It had the feeling that the person behind it literally hated Prom, Noct and Iris so made them as unpleasant and unlikable as possible or like they legit played a different game</p><p>It troubled me a lot/set off my anxiety a little so I decided to write fluff to erase it from my brain it worked cause I barely recall it</p><p>Anyhow I hope this is ok and you guys like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressing his lips to his boyfriend's soft pale skin always drew giggles out of him. </p><p>Noctis knew this was the easiest way to make Prompto laugh and his laugh was the purest sound to Noctis.</p><p>He smirked, kissing a few stray freckles near Prompto's eyebrow making the blonde chuckle.</p><p>"How many times are you gonna kiss me dude?" he asks with a smile.</p><p>"Until I get every freckle." Noctis admits, pressing a kiss to a cluster of freckles across Prompto's nose earning more laughter.</p><p>"You're gonna be there all day!" Prompto gasps, trying to shove him off with a smile.  "Iggy's gonna kill you."</p><p>Noctis snorts giving Prompto a squeeze. </p><p>"I can spare a few hours." he mutters with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's nice being able to crank something short out I usually have trouble doing that </p><p>I just really like someone kissing Prom's freckles and that someone seemed to be Noctis </p><p>I like to imagine that he does this a lot and ends up late for things</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>